¿Pequeño Salamander?
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Una historia NaLu Lucy esta preocupada por algún motivo, el cual Natsu se da cuenta y la apoyara pero es un camino muy largo que recorrer para ambos. también mas parejas pero eso lo dicen ustedes Capitulo 3 arriba: Platicas y el médico dijo…
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chics soy nueva en el mundo de fics de fairy XD al menos como autora como lectora llevo unos cuantos meses, les traigo un fic NaLu mi nueva obsecion :p que me regreso las ganas de escribir emm que mas ¡a si! espero que les guste digamos que lo ocurrdo en este fic es una situación que vi de cercas jejeje ^^u y ya no les digi nada, solo espero que les guste uds me dices si quieren conti.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima-sama bendito sea su imaginación jajaja.**

* * *

><p><strong> Miedo<strong>

Era una tarde tranquila en magnolia los niños corrían, gente de aquí para allá, magos que vienen y van. Y a ¿dónde van? A nada más y nada menos que Fairy tail. El lugar menos tranquilo de todo magnolia por no decir que todo Fiore.

Fairy tail, donde en ese preciso momento se llevaba a cabo una de las ya nada raras, repetidas e incluso esperadas, peleas de Natsu Vs Gray.

¿El motivo? , desconocido.

Y como siempre y para no variar, fue Erza quien detuvo la pelea con su ya muy conocida pregunta de: ¿Acaso están peleando? para luego decir algo sobre lo buen amigos que son ellos y un –Aye sir- de un muy asustado happy dos (Natsu).

-Suspiro-

- Otro día común en Fairy tail no Lu-chan.- le pregunto la maga de Shadow Gear al ver el suspiro de Lucy viendo la antigua escena de hielo y fuego.-

- No creo que eso cambie Levy-chan.-contestó ella con una vos fastidiada y a la vez cansada.

- ¿Te pasa algo Lu-chan? te veo algo adormilada y fastidiada.-pregunto preocupada.

- ¿Eh? No pasa nada solo es falta de sueño no te preocupes.-le dijo sonriéndolo levemente a su amiga, quien no dejo su cara de preocupación.- enserio solo iré a dormir y ya verás que mañana estaré bien. –calmo de nuevo a su amiga, aun sabiendo que lo que decía no era cierto.

- Vamos Lu-chan por algo soy tu mejor amiga. Dime, ¿te pasa algo?-insistió

- Levi, … necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo ¿podrías?-pregunta la rubia.

- Claro Lu-chan ¿pero qué es?-pregunto curiosa y preocupa por la cara de ¿miedo? y cansancio de su amiga.

- En el camino te cuento, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie.-hablo en vos baja y cerca de ella para que nadie más lo notara.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Natsu?.-pregunto ahora sorprendida

- Principalmente a Natsu, el no debe saberlo, al monos no todavía.-

- Pero…-

- Por Favor Levi.-la rubia mira a la Shadow Gear con suplica, haciendo que no le quedara otra más que aceptar.

- Esta bien ¿Vamos?- con lo dicho ambas salieron de el gremio sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Treinta minutos más tarde en el departamento de La maga de espíritus estelares, se encontraba una chica peliazul esperando nerviosa, ansiosa y de mas fuera del baño de su mejor amiga, la espera era una tortura, jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo que su amiga quería comprar era precisamente eso, sabía que ella tenía una relacione estable pero de eso a terminar así, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando la espera era intolerable la rubia salió del baño con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas y con una cara de miedo angustia y preocupación.

- ¡¿Y… como salieron?-pregunto ella levemente desesperada, pues la espera había sido larga.

- Positivas.-murmuro apenas.

- ¡¿Todas?- grito sorprendida, viendo como la rubia asentía levemente, al parecer la voz no salía de ella, muy compresible estando en su situación.

- Levi… Estoy embarazada.-hablo en un suspiro para luego ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña buscando protección de una madre… _madre, _una palabra que había marcado su infancia y su presente y que ahora en adelante cambiaria su futuro, la pregunta ahora es ¿el cambio seria para bien?- su llanto y pensamientos fueron cortados por una vos conocida para ella y que había presenciado lo ultimo dicho por la Heartfilia y que por el shock había quedado mudo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lucy?, ¡¿Estas Embarazada?-

- Loke…-

* * *

><p><strong>¿y les gusto? espero que si, bien como decía es una situación que vi de cercas, no mía jejeje ^^u pero si de alguien cercano a mi y no se preocupen les menciones esto a ellos sobre de quien me había basado la historia y dijeron que no tenían problema que al fin y al cabo no mencionare sus nombres jejeje pero bueno si quieren conti lo subo mañana o pasado mañana depende jeje y esto tómenlo como un prologo porque es muy corto.<strong>

**SAyoo**


	2. Noticia

****Disclaimer: ****Fairy tail no me pertenece si asi fuera pondria Nalu en todos los caps jaja xD.

**Amm jeje hola gente ¿pero cuanto tiempo no? se que uds no me harían nada pero por si las dudas ¡Tengo un guardaespaldas así que atrás! xD na no tengo tanto dinero para uno ****X.x ****en fin...aquí es cuando yo digo gomenasaeeee xD no enserio si me tarde fue por el maldito clima bipolar de mi ciudad que termino por enfermarme eso y que se descompuso mi laptop y para que yo use la casera esta... con tres hermanos en casa uds se imaginan TwT pero ya con el 90% de salud y mi laptop de nuevo en mis manos por fin estoy aqui.**

**Gracias a todos por los Revs y alertas se le quiere y espero leerlo en los siguientes caps jeje n_n.**

**Por cierto no olviden leer hasta el final.**

* * *

><p><strong>Noticia.<strong>

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lucy?, ¡¿Estas Embarazada?.

- Loke…

Oh si, la voz era del espíritu mas sobre protector que Lucy tenía en ese momento, Leo el león. Todo el mundo sabía (el gremio) que cualquier problema por más pequeña que fuera que tuviera Lucy el siempre estaba apoyándola o dándole consejos, y cuando se entero de la relación que empezó con Natsu no lo vio con buenos ojos, pero al fin y al cabo antes era la felicidad de ella. Y si el Salamader lo era el no iba hacer o decir nada… o al menos no frente a ella.

Pero ahora…

- Lucy te estoy hablando ¡¿Es verdad que estas embarazada?- más que hablarle, lo que hacía era gritarle.

- ¡Loke! No la alteres más de lo que ya esta.-Levi hablo saliendo en defensa de su amiga, ya que por lo sucedido con los resultados y la aparición de Loke simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

Pero…

- Si está embarazada lo acabamos de comprobar.-dijo ella interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir el.

- ¿Se hizo lo exámenes para comprobarlo?-pregunto tratando de calmarse a la vez que veía el estado de la rubia maga.

- No fue al hospital si a eso te refieres, se hizo las pruebas caseras y…-

- ¡¿Qué?-grito de nuevo interrumpiendo lo que la McGarden estaba por decir.- ¡¿Pruebas caseras? Pero esas cosas a veces fallan deber…-

- ¡Loke! Primero que nada te dije que dejaras de gritar. En segunda, las pruebas caseras se equivocan a veces si solo pruebas con dos o tres y una o dos difieren de la otra, pero compramos seis y todas salieron positivo ¡¿Qué más pruebas quieres?- cuestiono algo alterada la Shadow Gear, pues Loke ya la estaba molestando con tanto grito que solo alteraba mas a Lucy.

- Demonios, de esta no te salvas Dragneel.-dijo en voz baja para luego caminar rumbo a la salida llamando la atención tanto de Levi como Lucy.

- Loke, ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto dudosa la peli-azul por miedo a la respuesta.

- Voy a arreglar unos asuntos con Natsu.-dijo con voz tensa mientras iba hacia el gremio.

- Lu-chan.-le hablo a su amiga.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?...

Al mismo tiempo en el gremio.

- Chicas ¿han visto a Lucy? No la veo por ningún lado y no vi a donde se fue.-pregunto Natsu a Lissana y Mirajane mientras estas limpiaban algunos objetos.

- Ahora que lo dices la perdí de vista cuando Tu y Gray comenzaron su pelea, seguramente se canso de lo mismo y se fue.-dijo Lissana.-después de todo a quien le gusta ser ignorada por su novio ¿verdad Mira nee?-soltó con malicia la hermana menor de Mirajane mientras esta soltaba una risa por las muecas que hacia Natsu.

- Vamos, no seas tan mala con Natsu Lissana, seguramente Lucy solo fue a dar una vuelta y regresa en poco tiempo.-dijo Mirajane calmando un poco a Natsu.-

- Que pasa cerebro de lava.- interrumpió Gray insultando al Dragon Slayer.- ¿Lucy te dejo? a lo mejor ya se dio cuenta que eras un inútil sin cerebro y se alejo de ti.-dijo con burla haciéndolo enojar.-

- Cierra la boca alentó de menta, y para que lo sepas Lucy no me dejo.-

- ¿A si? ¿Entonces donde esta?, a lo mejor se fue de aquí para irse con Loke.- Y auch le dio donde más le duele, así como todo mundo sabe que Loke sobreprotege a Lucy, todos sabían que Natsu es extremadamente celoso con cualquiera que no sea el o Happy (e incluso hasta del mismo Happy), pero de quien si no podía tolerar que este tanto tiempo pegado a SU Lucy es: Loke.

Ese mono trajeado lo sacaba de sus casillas, siempre estaba metido en su relación con Lucy, desde que Lucy y él le dijeron que estaban saliendo había notado la cara de desaprobación de este, y aunque su novia no lo notase el gato grande de Loke andaba tras de ella, Ja, puede engañar a todos con su cara de hermanos sobre protector pero a él nadie le quita de la cabeza que el imbécil ese tenia sentimientos de amor hacia su maga de espíritus estelares.

- Retira lo que acabas de decir actor hentai.-dijo Natsu con un aura muy obscura y tétrica a su alrededor, haciendo que Gray se asustara levemente, pero como a él le encanta molestar a Natsu…

- No.-dijo simplemente, haciendo que el aura obscura y tétrica aumentara de tamaño, llamando la atención de todo el que estuviera cerca de ellos.-

- Mira idiota, que te quede claro ¡Lucy es Mía! No de Loke ¡MIA!-grito lo suficientemente alto para llamar ahora si la atención de todo el gremio que quedo en silencio. (Es mas hasta los grillos ni se escuchaban.-)

- ¿Enserio? quiero pruebas, que venga Lucy y que ella me lo diga.-Gray por mas asustado que haya quedado por el grito y la mirada del Dragon slayer la diversión por cabrear a Natsu le parecía mejor.-

- No necesitas pruebas porque hace tres semanas ella y yo…- y quedo en silencio, desesperando a Gray y todo el gremio que se había metido de lleno a la discusión que tenia fuego y Hielo, además por lo que parecía Natsu iba decir un FD (Fuertes declaraciones).-

- Ella y tú.-dijo Gray tratando de que Natsu continuara con lo que iba decir.-

- Ella y yo hace tres semanas… nosotros…- mientras todos se partían la cabeza tratando de averiguar qué es lo que estaba por decir Natsu, por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes de lo que habían hecho tanto Lucy como él hace tres semanas, imágenes que no eran aptas para menores de edad.

- Oi Natsu, Ey baka ¡Reacciona!-grito el Fullebuster tratando de sacar a Natsu de su mundo, pues después del "ella y yo" su rostro había quedado levemente sonrojado y además con una cara de idiota, y por lo que él había escuchado lo que iba decir si iba ser un FD que gracias a kami se guardo para el mismo , está bien que sus amigos, am bueno que Lucy y el idiota sean pareja pero por nada del mundo quería saber que hacen cuando están solos.

- Baka mejor guárdatelo para ti, no quiero saber nada de eso.-dijo el mago de hielo para decepción de los que seguían atentos a la conversación.- ¡Ey baka! ¡Ya despierta de tu mundo de fantasía!-grito dándole un leve golpe a Natsu.-

- ¡¿Porque me golpeas imbécil?-Grito/pregunto mientras se sobaba el golpe.-

- Porque no salías de idiotilandia, ¡oh espera! no puedes salir de ahí porque es de dónde vienes Idiota.-

- Tu…-

- Am ¿chicos?, podría calmarse ya pelearon el día de hoy así que por favor cálmense ¿sí?-hablo Lissana nerviosa pues para detener las peleas de ambos solo dos personas podían con eso. Una es Erza, que es ese momento estaba comprando sus tan adorados pasteles de Fresa. Y la otra es Lucy que nadie sabía dónde demonios se había metido…, y hablando de ella.-

- Oye Natsu ¿que no se supones que estabas buscando a Lucy?-pregunto la peliblanca menor a Natsu.-

- Es cierto, ¿dónde estará? tal vez se fue a…-

- Salamader tu conejita se salió con la enana hace ya un tiempo.- y Gajeel sale a escena.- que despistado eres con tu mujer baka.-

- ¿La enana? Ah ¿te refieres a Levi no?-pregunto con una sonrisa ignorando los insultos de Redfox pues este le había dado una valiosa información, al menos ahora sabía que no estaba con Loke-.

- ¿Valla Gajeel tu sí que estas atento a lo que hace Levi verdad?-dijo con Mirajane con algo de insinuación en sus palabras, a lo que este simplemente volteo ignorándola aunque con un leve sonrojo pintado en su cara

- Bueno baka ahora que sabes que se fue con Levi supongo que vas a buscarla de todas maneras ¿no?-pregunto de nuevo Gray

- Por supuesto.-dijo simplemente agarrando rumbo a las puertas del gremio, para alivio de Lissana que soltó un suspiro, al fin un momento de paz en el gremio.

- ¡NATSU!.-

_-__ O Tal vez no… _pensó ella al ver como Natsu volaba por el golpe que le habían dado, dando de lleno en la barra enfrente de ella.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Loke? ¿Porque me golpeas?- joder es que hoy todos lo habían agarrado de su piñata.

- ¡Tu maldito imbécil le desgraciaste la vida a Lucy!-grito el espíritu lanzándose de nuevo para golpearlo pero esta vez si había logrado escapar.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? No le he hecho nada a Lucy.-dijo con dificultad pues el peli naranja no dejaba de darle un golpe tras otro.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-pregunto una enojada Erza quien había escuchado unos golpes antes de entrar.

- ¡Erza!, no sé qué le pasa a este pero llego golpeándome y diciéndome no se qué cosa sobre Lucy.-dijo un enojado Natsu.

- Loke explica esto ahora.-dijo ella con un aura de combate saliendo de su cuerpo.

- Este idiota se acostó con Lucy.-grito furioso y tratando de no lanzarse de nuevo agarrándolo a golpes.

- Claro que me acuesto con Lucy soy su novio, es mas desde antes de serlo ya había dormido en su cama.-dijo con orgullo pintado en su voz.

- Am Natsu.-le hablo Macao acercándose a él.-A lo que Loke se refiere cuando dice que te acuestas con Lucy es a.-dijo el acercándose mas a su oído y entre mas oía Natsu un sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro.

- ¡Qué demonios! ¡Eres un pervertido Loke, otra vez espías lo que hacemos Lucy y yo!…oh oh.-si el baka, digo Natsu se hecho de cabeza.

( Silencio total del gremio… y de nuevo los grillos no se escuchaban).

- Tu… ¡idiota ahora si te mato!-y cuando estaba por lanzarse al Salamander, una muy sonrojada Erza pesco a el espirito leo del cuello.- ¡Suéltame Erza! ¿Ya escuchaste lo que dijo?.

- Loke Se lo que escuche, pero no puedo decirles nada. Después de todo ellos son pareja.-dijo ella todavía muy sonrojada, joder es que a quien le importa lo que sus amigos hacen en la intimidad.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero el idiota la dejo embarazada!...

- De nuevo silencio total en el gremio… ¿enserio que pasa con los grillos?.

3…2…1…

- ¡¿QUE?.-gritaron todos menos Loke y Natsu, uno por ver con coraje a Natsu y el otro porque…

- ¿Qué es dejar embarazada?-pregunto el Salamander haciendo que todos ahí cayeran al más puro estilo anime.

- Am Natsu.-le hablo de nuevo Macao.-cuando Loke se refiere a dejar embarazada a Lucy es a.-y de nuevo se acerco a su oído para explicarle.

- ¡Ah! te refieres a que deje preñada a Lucy y voy a ser Papá…

3…2…1…Y.

- Espera ¡¿QUE? ¡Voy a ser Papá!.

- ¡Idiota, ahora te haces el sorprendido! - Grito furioso lanzándose de nuevo al Salamader que seguía en estado de Shock por la noticia

- ¡Loke!-grito alguien desde la puerta haciendo frenar su acción.- ¡Con un demonio te dije que dejaras de gritar!-era Levi que recién llegaba al gremio acompañada de la maga de espíritus estelares.

Y fue ahí que todo se detuvo para ellos, mientras los demás seguían murmurando cosas sin sentido sobre la pelea y levY seguía regañando a Loke sobre algunas cosas. Para ellos dos solo existía el otro. Su mirada se conecto y como si se hablaran telepáticamente ambos caminaron cerca del otro.

Simplemente viéndose…

- Lucy/Natsu,… tenemos que hablar.-dijeron al unisonó e ignorando el alboroto de todo el gremio buscaron un lugar para hablar.

- Oigan ¿Y Lu-chan y Natsu?- pregunto la McGarden viendo a su alrededor buscando rastro de su rubia amiga y su pareja.

- Demonios ese idiota se adelanto y se fueron, pero no tardo en encontrarlos.-hablo el espíritu de la constelación de leo.

- Ríndete Loke, al parecer el cabeza de lava tiene todas las de ganar, es una guerra que tienes perdida.-se mofo el Fullebuster.

- Cierra la boca Gray nadie pidió tu opinión.-dijo el queriéndolo matar con la mirada.

- Loke, aunque me duela decirte esto ya que todavía eres considerado miembro de Fairy tail y como consecuencia un hijo para mí, pero Gray tiene razón los problemas de pareja que tengan lo van a resolver como tal, solo ellos dos.-dijo el maestro Markov que salió de quien sabe donde.

- Demonios.-maldijo por lo bajo el espirito celestial.

- A todo esto maestro ¿dónde estaba que apenas le vemos?-pregunto la Scarlet viéndolo fijamente con un poco de enojo en la mirada.

- Pues estaba aquí viendo el espectáculo que crearon Loke y Natsu.-dijo él con una sonrisa divertida y comiendo algunas palomitas que saco de la nada.

- ¿Es enserio?-pensaron todos en el gremio.

(Al mismo tiempo con Lucy y Natsu)

- Lucy, ¿porque no me dijiste que estas esperando a mi hijo?-le pregunto a su novia quien no lo volteaba a verlo, cosa que lo enojo pero no mostro para no empeorar la situación.

- Natsu.-hablo levantando levemente la cara.- me acabo de enterar hoy, además sentía algunos síntomas por eso fue que compre las pruebas caseras, estaba por decírtelo.-le explico.

- ¡Porque no me dijiste lo de los síntomas antes!- levanto ligeramente la voz.- Además Loke se entero primero que yo, explica eso.-la acuso.

- Sabes que el se aparece cuando quiere y estaba en el momento que Salí con los resultados de las pruebas.- hablo la rubia ligeramente molesta por el tono de voz de su pareja.

- Mira luce, sé que me veo molesto y parte de ello es por la pelea que tuve con Loke, pero lo que realmente me molesta es no saber el porqué estabas llorando.-explico Natsu, sorprendiendo a Lucy pues pensaba que no estaba enterado de ello.

- Dime Luce, ¿Por qué llorabas?-pregunto preocupado y ya sin rastros de enojo en su cara.

- Natsu yo… tengo miedo, tu sabes que parte de mi infancia me hizo falta mi madre ¡¿Cómo voy a enfrenar esto si no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo ser Madre?-dijo alzando la voz a la vez que las lágrimas salían nuevamente bajando por su rostro.

- Lucy no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.-dijo secando las lagrimas de su novia.- Y por lo otro, entiendo tu miedo Luce, recuerda que no tuve conmigo a mi Papa y ahora yo voy a ser uno, ¿suena raro verdad?- pregunto mas para el que para ella.

- Pero…-hablo de nuevo abrazando a la futura madre.- olvídate del miedo, esto hay que verlo como otra aventura más de la cual vamos a salir adelante, como lo hacemos siempre.

- ¿Natsu?.

- ¿Mm?.

- No me lo tomes a mal pero… sonaste muy maduro.-dijo burlándose de él, dejando atrás las lagrimas, Natsu tenía razón si iban a salir adelante lo iban a ser juntos.

- ¡Oye! ¿que se supone que significa eso?-acuso el peli rosado.- enserio uno trata de hacerte sentir bien y me sales con eso, además…. además se supone que suene maduro después de todo voy a ser papa.-dijo haciendo una mueca como si estuviera diciendo algo increíblemente extraño, cosa que en realidad lo era.

- Jeje ¿suena raro decirlo verdad?-pregunto ella al ver la mueca que había hecho su pareja.

- Sí, pero me gusta cómo suena….-dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso.-en fin, regresemos al gremio apuesto a que todos se preguntan dónde estamos.-suspiro.

- Hi, y lo más seguro es que piensan cosas que no son.-dijo ella negando la cabeza mientras caminaban de regreso.

- ¿Cómo Loke? ja, es lo más seguro.-dijo burlón.- ese Loke todavía me debe los golpes pero ya verá..-hablo cambiando su actitud a una enojada y dando un puñetazo al aire.

- ¡Ey! enserio Natsu podrías por favor no hacerle nada a Loke ya me canse de sus constantes peleas, además hizo lo que hizo porque pensó cosas que no eran, solo me estaba cuidando.- dijo ella defendiéndolo.

- Si lo que sea.-hablo con fastidio mientras un solo pensamiento estaba en su mente.- _ya me las pagara cuando no nos vea Lucy._

Ya en el gremio…

- Lu-chan ¿todo bien?-pregunto la miembro femenino del Shadow Gear al ver a su mejor amiga entrando al gremio de la mano de Natsu.

- Hi, hi solo fui a hablar con Natsu así que todo bien.-explico Lucy.

- Natsu.- hablo Loke.- perdón por lo de hace un rato actué pensando en el bien estar de Lucy y logre todo lo contrario. Perdón por eso Lucy dijo viendo en dirección a su propietaria.

- No te preocupes por eso.-dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

- Hmp, la cosa aquí es que todavía estoy enfadado por el hecho de no cuidarse.-dijo leo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.- pero entendí mi error y no pienso agarrarte a golpes de nuevo, aun así no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón Natsu y sabes porque lo digo.-hablo el viendo directamente al Salamander.

- Cabron, créeme no dude que no lo hicieras.-dijo el enojado mientras apretaba las manos haciéndolos puños.

- Hasta no ver un papel formal sabes que estaré siempre ahí.-dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez seria dándole entender que sus palabras eran cien por ciento ciertas.

- Loke…

- No te preocupes Lucy.-hablo el peli naranja sabiendo lo que su propietaria estaba por decirle.- voy a irme ahora ya que tengo que hablar con los otros espíritus, esta situación es especial por eso hay que aclara unas cosas. No te preocupes si me necesitas yo estaré aquí.-dijo hablando nuevamente en dirección a Lucy, cabreando al mismo tiempo al peli rosado

- Ya vete.-dijo enojado Natsu.

- ¡Natsu!-regaño Lucy haciendo que este frunciera el seño por el regaño.

Y ya sin más y con un poof el causante de la leve destrucción del gremio se fue.

- Natsu, Lucy.-les hablo Markov levemente serio llamando su atención.-tengo que decir que no estoy orgulloso de lo que han hecho y mas tu Natsu, pensé que las platicas que te di de niño te habían ayudado.-dijo con voz severa. Y al mencionar dichas platicas un escalofrió paso por Natsu y por la mayoría de los del gremio.- _oscuros recuerdos_ pensaron.

- Pero es algo que no puede dar marcha atrás así que no queda más que apoyarlo en lo que se pueda… además, van a tener al bebe de Fairy tail.-concluyo el maestro haciendo resonar el -Aye sir- en todo el gremio.

_- Maestro, chicos… gracias.- pensaron los futuros padres._

- Maestro no es por ser mala.-hablo una poco ebria Cana.-pero eso de el bebe de Fairy tail ¿no lo vivimos con Romeo?.

- Si.-secundo Lissana.- ay que pensar en algo original, algo que diga la llegada del bebe.-dijo ella pensando seria mente un nombre para lo que se venía con lo de Lucy embarazada.

- ¡Ya se! "Sexy Lucy embarazada".-opino Wacaba con tono pervertido.

- Si, si o mejor, "Rubia maga sexy embarazada".-dijo Macao con el mismo tono pervertido.

- ¡Silencio idiotas pervertidos!-gritaron al unisonó Erza y Natsu mientras les propinaban un golpe a cada uno.

- ¡Ya se!-grito Lissana de la nada asustando a todos ahí, pues seguían el show que hacia el par anteriormente golpeado.

- Lo llamaremos la llegada del Pequeño Salamander .-sentencio La hermana menor de Mirajane, dando vuelo a los gritos de todo el gremio felicitando a la chica por la "original" idea.

Mientras un poco alejado de la fiesta recién iniciada, estaba la pareja de magos y futuros padres viendo las risas y saltos de sus nakamas en el gremio.

- Jeje ¿Tenemos grandes amigos no Natsu?-hablo Lucy apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su novio.

- Si muy buenos.- susurro el mientras abrazaba a su rubia pareja.-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - pregunto levemente preocupado, pues con tanto ajetreo y Lucy embarazada no le sorprendería que estuviera afectada.

- Lu-chan será mejor que vayas a descansar.- hablo Levi saliendo del montón de chicos que estaban armando alboroto.

- Gracias por todo Levi-chan, gracias por estar conmigo.

- No hay de que, después de todo soy tu mejor amiga ¿ne?-dijo ella haciendo la seña de Fairy tail con la mano.

- Jeje claro.- respondió ella.

Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, incluso para callar a Loke o Natsu no dudes en hablarme.-dijo la McGarden regalándole una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amiga.

Y ya sin nada más que hacer ahí, la pareja se fue al departamento de Lucy a descansar pues de tantas peleas ese día por parte de él y las muchas lagrimas de ella, habían pasado factura y el cansancio era notable.

- ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu!.-escucharon una voz familia atrás de ellos.

- Happy ¿dónde te habías metido?-pregunto el peli rosado chico.

- Aye, fui con Wendy y Charle a jugar, estábamos casando grillos ¿Y ustedes?-pregunto inocente el gato azul.

- Pues veras Happy hay algo que tenemos que contarte…

Lo último en verse por las calles fueron tres siluetas, la de la pareja de magos y el del gato alado. Quienes los vieran pasar por ahí, dirían que son un par de amigos junto con su mascota, pero la realidad es que de ahí en adelante esa iba ser una familia en formación…

Continuara…

Alto alto alto, sigan leyendo un poco más… n_nU

(En el mundo de los espíritus estelares)

- ¡¿Qué? ¿La mocosa está embarazada?,¡Pero si hasta hace poco no tenia novio!-se escucho un grito femenino.

- Acuario creo que te quedo claro el asunto ¿eh?-hablo Leo con tono mal humorado, mientras veía como todos los espíritus de Lucy volteaban a verlo sorprendido por la explicación que les había dado.

Bien ahora si continuara… ^^u

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa de nuevo ¿Y les gusto? espero que si... aunque el cap a mi se me hizo algo aburrido xD en fin ¿actualización? supongo la prox semana de hecho rezo para que así sea lol. <strong>

**¿que fue lo que vimos?. pues que tanto Natsu como Loke son muy posesivos, que Levi es una gran amiga, que Lissana me robo el titulo xD que al parecer a Natsu nadie le dijo quera un embarazo oh y que Happy va tener un ¿hermanito? O.o.**

**Preguntas bobas(en mi caso)¿que onda con loke y sus gritos?¿Acaso levi saco su leona dormida y callo a leon leo? ohh ironías de la vida¿porque puse a Lucy tan muda?¿sera que demandare lissana por plagio?¿que dirán los espíritus en el prx cap? ¿si Happy y compañía casaban los grillos, eso tiene que ver con la falta de sonido de ellos?¿ haré sufrir a Natsu con lo del embarazo?¿sera que Gray dejara de ser tan metiche?¿se dieron cuenta de el leve Levi/Gazille ?(creo ke si)¿sera que dejare de preguntar idioteces? me callare? ok ya basta...**

**No una mas ¿quieren conti?**

**En fin Revs para lo que sea quejas, tomatazos, felicitaciones, comentarios y demas**

**eso es todo... oh esperen no no tengo una idea e mi cabeza voi abrir una serie de one shots con un maximo de 1500 palabras por o-shot pero lo haré por petición de uds si quieren un regalo o simplemente algo dedicado a uds con un tema en especial me disen y subo uno io aviso o se dan cuanta cuando los suba el primero lo voy ser de mi para mi xD**

**ahora si es todo**

**Sayoo**


	3. Platicas y el médico dijo…

**Hola mis queridos y preciados lectores yo estoy muy muy muuuuy avergonzada por el retraso (debería dejar de admirar tanto a tauro xD) pero fue por problemas de salud no mías si no de mi madre y pues como andaba delicada mi cabeza estaba en ayudarla a recuperarse, gomen pero como dicen por ahí la familia es primero y pues ya esta sana y creo que esta mejor ella que yo ahora xD en fin este cap lo quería hacer desde la semana pasada pero ejem cumpli mis 2 decadas el 23 de este mes y pues como que me tome enserió eso de hacer fistas n_nU y pues aquí me tienen acabo de terminar hoy mesmo este cap como ya tenia la idea en mi cabeza pues nada mas era teclear y yap y lo termine en menos de 3 hrs lo quería hacer en menos pero la televisión esta aquí y pues me distraje un poco…**

**Como sea, como no tuve oportunidad de contestar revs lo hare aquí :D**

**Gabe Logan: como siempre de los primeros, gracias por contestar las preguntas oh y por darte cuenta de los errores de ortografía ejem probablemente los veras mucho por aquí y es que aunque cheque mil veces el cap siempre se me escapan, tratare de ver mejor jeje espero que te guste el cap y gracias por el Rev.**

**Tomoyo0000001:Hooola Gracias por el Rev y que bueno que te haya hecho reir ese era el propósito me gusta mucho hacer comedia en fics, pero tmb que quede levemente romantica en fin espero que te guste el cap. **

**NeruKagamineDEN2: Uy gomen me tarde más que la ultima vez pero para compensarte hice sufrir mucho a Natsu en este cap y prometo hacerlo mas junto con Gray y Gazille pero no mi odies TwT… ok mucho drama jaja gracias por el rev y espero que te guste el cap :D.**

**Mariposas: ya esta ya esta ya estaa que bueno que te hay gustado esa parte del fic si me preguntas****es es muy dramático**** el enterarte de un embarazo jeje oh y lo del bebe jiji ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza :D ojala cuando lo haga te guste, gracias por el rev y espero que te guste el cap.**

**Kaizer: Nooo la cabeza nooo ya subi el cap, con super retraso pero ya estaa dios por un momento me acorde de la bruja roja de Alicia TwT jaja gracias por el rev y aunque ya paresca disco rayado espero que te guste el cap :D.**

**Piffle Priincess: Holaa yo también t extrañe :D por cierto me acorde de ti porque ya antes me habías dejado Rev en un fic de Naruto se llama Entrevista fue un SasuSaku, en fin, lo de la delicada situación de los espíritus te enteraras después :S y lo de el GrayLu lo hare ya tengo la idea pero no había tenido oportunidad de escribir pero lo veras por estos días grax por el rev y espero que te guste el cap.**

**akari kiryuu: Gracias por leer el fic y que bien que te haya gustado espero no te hayas desesperado por esperar jajaja lol en fin espero que te guste el cap y grax por el rev.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Platicas y el médico dijo…<strong>

Han pasado solo dos días después del anuncio del embarazo de Lucy y esa mañana en Magnolia todo era tranquilo y…

– ¡No otra vez!- se escucho un grito femenino muy conocido en un muy conocido lugar.

– ¿Lucy te encuentras bien? - pregunto un chico de cabello rosa a su novia quien había corrido directo al baño al despertar ya que las nauseas matutinas hacían su aparición.

– ¡¿Como me voy a encontrar bien, cuando vomito cada que me levanto en la mañana o paso algo a mí estomago? Por dios que pregunta tan estúpida de veras.-y por si no lo notaron los cambios de humor también aparecieron.

– Con esa respuesta a Natsu no le queda más que suspirar y resignarse a levantarse de la cama pues para el va ser un largo día.

_.

Un par de horas más tarde…

– A ver explícame bien las cosas ¿Cómo estuvo la plática de los espíritus estelares?-pregunto curioso un peli azul.

– Enserio Gray, es algo largo.- dijo fastidiado Natsu.- además Lucy y Erza no tardan en llegar…creo.

– No te preocupes las chicas se van a tardar después de todo fueron de compras ¿Recuerdas?-contesto con algo de miedo, pues como han de saber a ellos no les gustan muchos las compras.

– Agh no me lo recuerdes, desde que saben que Lucy esta embarazada todo el grupo femenino de Fairy tail le quieren compara algo al bebe, que para empezar no sabemos qué vas ser.-dijo el recordando los miles de planes que tenían las chicas de Fairy por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

– ¿Tú qué quieres, niño o niña? – pregunto olvidando de momento la conversación de los espíritus.

– Lo que sea para mí está bien - hablo con tono despreocupado mientras cruzaba los brazos.

– Ya, seguramente vas a querer un chico, porque si es chica pobre de ti.-hablo divertido le Fullbuster.

– Que quieres decir.-pregunto curioso Natsu.

– Vamos Natsu si es chico probablemente se parezca a ti y un poco a Lucy, bueno valla que se parezca un poco a ambos pero bueno eso no es el problema. - soltó una risa burlona - problema será si el bebe es una niña.- siguió con el tono burlón.

– Sigo sin entender ¿que si es una niña?- dijo con el seño levemente fruncido, ya que no pasaba desapercibido el tono de burla que usaba la cual lo tenía más que fastidiado.

– Oh vamos Flamita piensa, si el bebe es una niña probablemente saque los genes de su madre, ¿Ya sabes no?- dijo el haciendo señas con la manos como si tuviese un busto grande.-los chicos irían tras de ella.-termino de explicar viendo la cara del Salamander

– Oh…- dijo con cara de haber entendido.- Ohh - dijo ahora visualizando la imagen que Gray había puesto de su hija no nacida parecida a Lucy.-…Oh espera…grrr, esos bastardo que ni crean que tocaran a mi niña, antes los rostizare, los ahorcare, los pulverizare hasta que nunca en su vida oh muerte vean la luz del sol por pensar cochinadas de mi hija.-dijo terminado su discurso con tono desquiciado.

– Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería.- hablo Gray dándole unos golpes en las espalda

– Si, si como sea, Igual si es niño o niña está bien para mi, claro que si es niña la mantendré vigilada las 24/7.-.-dijo el pelirrosado con un tono macabro.

– Jaja si ya me lo imagino, si con Lucy eres celoso no me quiero imaginar como serás de papa celoso.-rio imaginado a Natsu golpeado a los chicos que se acercasen a la niña no nacida.

– Oh cállate, ahora dime ¿Cómo demonios termine hablando contigo? - Pregunto Natsu para frenar las burlas del Fullbuster.

– Claro, Lucy y Erza nos querían arrastra a sus compras junto con todas las U.V.A.-explico el alquimista de hielo.

– ¿UVA? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto cruzando los brazos e inclinando levemente la cabeza a un lado.

– Unión de Viejas Arguenderas, ya sabes que se la pasan en el chisme y hablan de cosas que no es bueno para el oído del hombre.-explico él, al mago de fuego.

– Oh entiendo, pero igual ¿porque conmigo?- pregunto de nuevo

– Porque para cuando me di cuenta Arzack y Gazille ya se habían ido, a si que el único idiota que quedaba eras tú.- dijo él, ofendiendo al futuro padre.

– Hey, que tu también te quedaste.-acuso Natsu a su amigo-enemigo número uno.

– Si como sea, de igual manera nos salvamos de ser arrastrados de tienda por tienda.-explico el sin darle importancia el asunto.

– Si ni que lo digas… por cierto ¿Cuál fue nuestra excusa?-le pregunto.

– Conseguir algo para la hora de la comida.-le contesto mientras volteaba de lado a lado como buscando algo.

– ¿Qué es lo que buscas Gray?- pregunto al ver la extraña actitud de el peli azul.

– No es nada, solo que casi siempre me ha dado la sensación de que alguien me sigue, a veces siento que no está y eso por lo normal dura dos días pero ahora la sensación la deje de sentir hace poco mas de una semana, se siente raro ya me había acostumbrado y el no sentirlo es extraño.-

– Ja, seguramente extrañas a tu sombra numero dos.-dijo el imitando el tono burlón que minutos antes usaba el Fullbuster.

– ¿De qué estás hablando cerebro de ceniza?-pregunto Gray molesto al percatarse del tono que usaba contra él.

– No Gray, no es que, es quien.- contesto sin dejar el tono de burla

– ¿Bueno de quien estás hablando?-pregunto ahora más molesto

– ¿Es enserio Gray? Todos en Fairy tail sabemos quién es la que te sigue.

– ¡Deja de dar tanto rodeo al asunto y dime de una maldita vez de quien me estás hablando!-Grito

– Bien, es…

– ¡Dime de una maldita ves!

– Es juvia.- soltó el nombre como diciendo "el cielo es azul" dejando pasmado al pobre Gray.

– ¿Juvia?-dijo repitiendo el nombre sin saber quien era de quien se trataba

– Oh vamos es tan obvio que hasta un ciego lo puede ver.-dijo Natsu dándole un "ligero" golpe en la cabeza.

– Juvia….- hablo primero repitiendo el nombre.- ¿juvia?-dijo el recordando quien es ella.-... ¡¿Juvia?-dijo ahora sorprendido al saber a quién se refería.

– ¡Sí! Juvia la chica de pelos azul con ropa mucho muy tapada que esta el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo pegada a ti hablándote con un Gray-sama siempre y la cual le tenía coraje a Lucy por ser su rival de amor… ¡esa Juvia!.- le grito Natsu al ver la cara de idiota que había puesto al decirle el nombre.

– Un momento ¿Juvia con coraje a Lucy? ¿Que eso de rival de amor?- pregunto él ya sacado del shock momentáneo.

– Pues yo jamás entendí eso tampoco, Ja, como si Lucy o tú hubieran tenido algún tipo de relación o que uno le guste el otro que tonto no.- rio él como si todo lo que había dicho fuera un chiste.

– Jeje si que tonto.-hablo Gray extrañamente nervioso, cosa que noto el DS y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Porque eso nunca paso verdad?-dijo él, ligeramente molesto viendo el nerviosismo del mago de hielo.

– Bueno no sé cómo te tomes lo que te voy a decir….-hablo Gray aun nervioso.

– ¡Acaso estas tratando de decirme que saliste con Mi Lucy! – grito Natsu ya con fuego en la mano.

– Oh no, No lo malinterpretes, jamás he salido con ella pero, ¿recuerdas tu algo que sucedió cuando no enfrentamos a oración seis con Ángel? yo no estaba ahí en ese momento pero me lo platico Lucy para aclarar sus dudas.

– Pues si más no le recuerdo estaba mareado pues los malditos me dieron en mi punto débil, pero no recuerdo mucho de lo que se hablo ahí…. Solo ese maldito balanceo.

– En fin te diré de que se trataba la duda de Lucy, pero no intentes matarme.

– Si ándale dime.-dijo algo desesperado

– Pues veras ocurrió unos días después de lo sucedido…

_Flash back_

– _Oye Gray ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto ella al ver como el peli azul comía cómodamente su helado._

– _¿Qué pasa Lucy?-volteando al notar su voz nerviosa y el leve sonrojo de la chica._

– _Quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí.-dijo al notar las miradas de muchos del gremio en ellos. _

– _Está bien, vamos.- dijo levantándose y caminando a la salida._

– _¿Y bien de que se trata?-pregunto ya lejos del gremio._

– _Este pues es algo que me paso en el enfrentamiento contra Ángel veras si sabes que la vencí y por quedarse encerrada perdió contrato con sus espíritus estelares, quienes ahora están conmigo_

– _Aja, al grano Lucy._

– _Pues, uno de ellos es Geminis, el tiene la extraña habilidad de transformarse en las personas que toca y copia habilidades además de memorias. _

– _Si lo sé ¿Y?_

– _Bueno Geminis te uso a ti para tenderle una trampa a Natsu.-_

– _Si, ese idiota cayo muy rápido en la trampa, ¿pero a donde quieres llegar con esto Lucy? _

– _Veras Geminis copio tu memoria y dijo algo de mí que me dejo intrigada.-hablo ella con un rubor más notable._

– _Que fue lo que dijo.-hablo ya más interesado al notar el rubor de su amiga,_

– _Bueno dijo tu opinión de mí pero hay una parte que es la que me intriga_

– _Espera Lucy, si dije o dijo o lo que sea, quiero que sepas que me agradas enserio no tengo nada en contra de ti, de hecho creo que eres una excelente amiga y…-_

– _Gray tranquilo ni dijo o dijiste nada malo, te digo que me intriga por algo que dijo solo eso.- interrumpió a Gray al ver como este aclaraba las cosas con miedo._

– _Y bien que fue lo que dijo o dije.-pregunto ya sin miedo._

– _Bueno fue tu opinión de mí y dijo algo como - de alguna manera le interesa -._

-_…-_

– _Y bien Gray… ¿Gray?_

_-…-_

_Fin de Flash back_

– ¡Gray!.-

– ¿Eh? Que pasa porque me gritas imbécil – dijo a la ves que se tapaba los oídos por el grito de el DS.

– Idiota tú te quedaste mudo y no terminaste de contar lo que le contestaste a Luce – Acuso Natsu.

– Ah es cierto.-dijo dándole la razón.

– Y bien.-pregunto dudoso de la respuesta.

– ¿Y bien qué?-dijo con mueca de no entender a lo que se refería.

– Que le contestaste idiota.- grito enojado por la distracción de Gray.

– Mira como le dije ese día a ella, no lo malinterpretes la primea ves que la conocí pensé que era esa típica chica superficial que nada mas le importaba su apariencia, y no te enojes que estoy seguro que en algún tiempo pensaste lo mismo.-dijo el recibiendo silencio del Salamander pues debía admitir que lo que dijo fue verdad.- y pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que estaba equivocado paso lo que tú ya sabes. Isla Galuna, lo de Lord Phantom, está en especial me di cuenta como ella amaba mucho el gremio y lo mucho que ella sufrió al llegar aquí, además de lo ocurrido con Loke y el cómo lo salvo de desparecer además del la Torre del cielo y todo lo que hemos vivido como equipo simplemente le tome un cariño especial a ella… así que si de alguna manera me interesa, pero no es nada romántico como piensas.

– Ok, en español… ¿Te gusta Lucy sí o no?

– ¡Carajo Natsu que no escuchaste todo lo que dije!, ¡No! ella no me gusta me interesa más como una hermana, si pienso como si fuera algo romántico se sentiría incestuoso

– Bien solo era para asegurarme – dijo cruzando los brazos al escuchar la respuesta que quería.

– Joder, que a veces acabas con mi paciencia, ahora dime tu ¿como fue la plática con lo espíritus estelares?

– Bien, pues según Loke el fue a hablar con ellos y… - Natsu empezó a explicarle lo ocurrido con los espíritus estelares olvidándose así de las chicas quienes los pescaron en mitad de platica recibiendo unos cuantos golpes pues estas estaban hambrientas por las muchas vueltas en el centro comercial y el par de chicos olvidaron que tenían que conseguir la comida de ellas.

Resultado: Un Natsu y Gray medio muertos.

_.

Días después

Las cosas en esos días no mejoraban para Natsu pues habiéndose liberado de la nauseas matutinas de Lucy que al mismo tiempo se llevaba su mal despertar, esto fue remplazado inmediatamente por la cosa que lo mantiene despierto el sesenta por ciento de la noche y el cual el mismo motivo de sus ojeras.

Si, esa cosa horrorosa que soportan los futuros padres los primeros meses de embarazo, el cual los deja en un estado de locura, si es que llegasen a sobrevivir, ¿Exagerado? Tal vez, esa cosa con nombre llamado: Antojos.

Y es que el médico que atendía a Lucy le había mencionado de los grandes cambios que sufrían las mujeres embarazadas, le había dicho de los ligeros cambio en su alimentación, cosas que debía complementar con algunas vitaminas recetadas, pero eso no era lo malo, el horror era cuando pedía sus muy raras mezclas de comida, claro si eso se le podría decir comida

Ejemplo una noche después de una sección placer, estos quedaron rendidos yendo directo al mundo de los sueños, que fue brutalmente, (ok no tan exagerado) pero en fin fue despertado de su sueño por la voz de la futura madre.

– Natsu.-escucho un suave susurro muy lejano.-Natsu.- _oh que susurro tan molesto_, pensó el DS aun adormilado.- ¡Natsu!-grito mas fuerte.

– ¿¡Que! ¿¡Quien ataca!-grito asustado por el horrible despertar

– Nadie bobo, fui yo quien te despertó. -explico la Heartphilia.

– ¿Qué pasa Luce?, es muy noche.-dijo tallándose los ojos para mejorar su aun adormilada vista.

– Lo sé pero es que tengo un problema.-y con lo ultimo dicho fue la bomba que despertó a Natsu de su estado zombie.

– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Le paso algo al bebe? ¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien?-pregunto en un momento de histeria mientras ponía la mano en el vientre de Lucy.

– Natsu.-lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo.- tranquilo estoy bien. – respondió dándole un beso en los labios para calmar la histeria del Dragneel.

– Entonces qué es lo que tienes.-pregunto ya calmado, pero al preguntar sobre el problema solo recibió silencio haciéndolo sospechar.

– Lucy que es lo que tienes.-pregunto de nuevo

– Es que… tengo un antojo.- soltó el problema como no queriendo, pues los únicos antojos que había tenido de momento habían aparecido de día y no quiso decirlo por lo tarde que era.

– ¿Antojo?-_¿eso es todo? _pensó el- y cuál es tu antojo yo voy por el.

– Pero es tan noche ¿estás seguro?-pregunto la chica

– Si seguro ¿anda dime que es lo que quieres?

– Ok, quiero una malteada de chocolate media doce… una docena de donas de chocolate amm unas papas fritas unas galletas de chocolate con chispas de chocolate y ya.-dijo toda la lista sin dar un respiro

-..-

– ¿Natsu escuchaste?-dijo con tono enojado al pensar que su novio no había escuchado.

– Ah si, mucho chocolate y papas fritas ¿algo más?- pregunto lo ultimo con sarcasmo, pues creía que con todo lo que pidió no se le antojaría mas (muy equivocado el pobre).

– Oh si un par de botellas de salsa tabasco.-dijo ella volviéndose a acostar en la cama para esperar lo que había pedido.- oh y no te tardes - grito lo último al ver como Natsu salía por la ventana

– _Y como para qué querría salsa tabasco con todo eso junto… agh solo espero que no sea lo que pienso._

Lamentablemente para el si fue lo que él pensaba, al parecer Lucy mezclo mucho de lo que había pedido con la salsa para gusto de ella y para el asco de él. Aunque su tortura no termino ahí, dos horas más tarde Lucy se levanto pidiendo helado de fresa que para su suerte ya tenían en casa, y dos horas más tarde pidió un pan con mantequilla a la cual igual que todo lo demás le agrego salsa tabasco.

En ese momento Natsu pensó y se pregunto ¿_esto será lo peor del embarazo? _Para su desdicha no eso no era lo peor del embarazo era solo el comienzo de muchos y tortuosos meses que faltaban.

Otra cosa que le había dicho el médico de las mujeres embarazadas era que sufrían cambios de humor.

Pero joder no tan drásticos y es que ya no despertaba de mal humor por las nauseas ahora su mal humor era por todo, que si no cumplía con antojos pedidos, que no le gusto el final del libro que leía, que porque le decían que comía mucho, total esos momentos bipolares le asustaban más que cien Erzas con todo y espada. Y no, no estaba exagerando, pues Lucy si en un segundo reía al otro lo estaba golpeando contra la pared sin motivo aparente y al segundo después estaba llorando de culpa.

Pero como sea para él, la noche había caído y era tiempo de dormir, solo rezaba para sus adentros que Lucy no se le antojara nada mas tarde.

Y como han de saber sus rezos no sirvieron de nada.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba Natsu preparando el desayuno muy a su pesar, Ya que según el seria mas fácil ir al gremio y que Mira le diera lo que quisiera pero Lucy decía que ella tenía hambre en ese momento, así que no le quedaba más remedio que cumplir con su deber de futuro padre y también futuro…

– Natsu se está quemando lo que haces – grito una hambrienta Lucy al ver el desastre provocado.

– ¡Ah! ¡Demonios!, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo.-y eso que tenía la estufa en llama baja, pero como andaba imaginado cosas a futuro se emociono de mas causando el accidente segundos atrás.

– Por cierto Natsu, no he visto mucho a Happy ¿dónde está?-dijo viendo como el peli rosado empezaba a prepara todo de nuevo.

– Pues según Happs ha avanzado mucho con Charle así que se queda mucho tiempo con ella para no perder terreno según el.- _eso o el quiere huir de tus alocadas hormonas dejándome solo._- pensó para si

– Ok, oye puedes apúrate con eso Natsu.-dijo/ordeno al mago de fuego.-

– Espera ya voy.-en instante que volteo para seguir con su deber de cocinero un poff se escucho detrás suyo dejando ver en todo su esplendor a…

– ¡¿Acuario? ¿Qué haces aquí y sin agua? -pregunto una muy sorprendida y hambrienta Lucy recibiendo un silencio incomodo.

Natsu al notar la mirada de ambas en la otra rezo para sus adentros que la guerra de unos de los espíritus estelares más poderoso que conocía no se enfrentara con su mujer altamente alterada por la hormonas y si eso pasaba que kami-sama lo amparara y protegiera.

– Y bien.-hablo de nuevo Lucy sin dejar de ver a Acuario.

– Vengo a hablar contigo.-dijo con una voz tensa al oído de la pareja presente.

– _Oh kami sama ayúdame creo que algo va ocurrir aquí y no creo que sea nada bueno.-_ pensó el Salamander, que por un milagro había sido escuchado dejándose oír a alguien tocando la puerta.

_Si sabes que una boba va estallar corre lo mas rápido que puedas y salva tu vida_.-un gran consejo que había escuchado alguna ves y que estaba por poner en práctica.

– Yo abro chicas ustedes arreglen sus asuntos.-dijo el DS mientras corría a ver su salvador quien seguía tocando la puerta.

Pero como todo en lo que le ha ocurrido en ese tiempo el destino cruel le puso enfrente a una de las personas que sinceramente no estaban en su lista de favoritos.

– ¡¿S-Señor Heartphilia?-

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan channn<strong>

**Alerta Nota de auto muy muuuuy larga (enserio dejare de admirar tanto a tauro) **

**Lo se, lo se un muy dramático y tortuoso final de Cap para Natsu -suspiro- sep la vida es buen ahora, como me encanta hacerlo sufrir un poquitín jajaja… Ok, espero que el cap les haya gustado porque si no me pondré triste de nuevo llorare y no quiero trapear el piso de nuevo porque acabo de limpiar el mugrero de mi casa ;D **

**No se preocupen promesa de niña exploradora el próximo cap no se tardara tanto si no que mi dinero para ir al Animex en mty se pierda y yo no quiero eso. Este fic solo tendrá 8 caps osea que puede que me salte un mes o dos de embarazo jeje ya sabrán después y como han de saber solo le quedan 5 caps tss que poquito.**

**Ya para los que aun no manejan el tema del embarazo hay ocasiones que por el cambio hormonal se den las nauseas y vómitos estos se calman pasando el primer mes si les va bien o hasta terminar el tercero… créanme vivir de cerca un embarazo así es una pesadilla.**

**Por cierto la platica de los espíritus estelares se acerca en el sig cap tss no se cuanto spoiler he dado ya :S**

**Bueno puntos a ver de este cap: Lucy esta empezando a sentir los que son hormonas alteradas llevándose de de encuentro a Natsu (jo pobre Natsu y apenas estoy empezando con el). El pobre de Gray no sabía lo que le pasaba con ese vacio y ahora que sabe que tiene que ver con Juvia ¿que es lo que hará? El encuentro de Natsu con su suegro era inevitable pero le salió combo pack cuando paso lo de Acuario ahora hay que ver que sucederá después… por cierto el Sr heartphilia no sabe del embarazo de Lucy jejeje.**

**Ahora chicos y chicas yo se que han de estar fastidiados con escuela trabajos y mas pero solo quiero que hagan esta suma :D.**

**Sumen: Lucy altamente hormonal mas Acuario con mezcla de sentimientos encontrados mas el Sr heartphilia sin conocimiento alguno de lo sucedido más un Natsu en medio de todo eso es igual a – Un capitulo 4…**

**Díganmelo en el Rev apuesto que el resultado es igual o parecido al mío.**

**Alerta Spoiler de Fairy tail .**

**Omg hasta hace poco vi los últimos tres caps de del Manga y yo veo veo NaLu por todos lados jaja en especial lo que Lissana le dijo a Lucy . oh y Lucy en el ultimo cap al llorar por Natsu para mí eso es amorsh jaja lol. Jaja la parte en la que más me dio risa, claro después de que vi que no le había pasado nada a Wendy fue Kyaaaa ella dijo, jaja ya me estaba cayendo de la silla por la risa.**

**Ahora quiero saber ¿que va pasar con Laxus? ya nos andaban advirtiendo en el cap pasado que iba a aparecer ¿quien va ganar? ¿que va ocurrir? ¿que demonios paso con Zeref? ¿cuantos caps le quedan a esta Saga? ¿acaso vendrá la de los dragones? ¿oh todavía ay que esperar mas? ¿que pasara? ¿ahora que los mugiwara pelearan todos juntos que pasara? oh dios sección equivocada jeje es como los dos mangas me tiene picadísima semana a semana.**

**Mini adelanto de casi nada solo para que se den una idea :D.**

**¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? fuiste el causante de la desgracia la primera vez.-**

**No sabia que te sintieras así, lo siento**

**Levi, deberías hablar con el**

**Lo se no es nada jaja :D**

**bien chicos ahora si me retiro empeze esto a las 1 : 20 am y ya san las 4 : 36 pff ire a dormir mañana me levantare muuy tarde jaja mi juego de Resident Evil 5 en PS3 me espera :D matarse zombies toda la tarde hasta que se me sequen los ojos o cuando me lo acabe... lo que ocurra primero lol.**

**byee**


	4. Aviso

Hello gente, seguro ya ni me recuerdan por la falta obvia de no dejar cap. Y bueno, a muchos les prometí cap nuevo pero… ¡no he podido!, Lo siento mucho enserio pero la vida acelerada que llevo no me deja actualizar, eh tenido días pesados por mi trabajo y problemas de salud que algunos ya saben…

Pero bueno, si dejo esto no es para justificarme o algo, es mas para saber si quieren que siga este fic o no.

En dando caso que decidan porque lo siga, la condición seria Editar los caps para que siga la línea de tiempo que lleva el anime/manga hasta ahora. Si leyeron esto, en el fic no pasaron los siete años en Isla Tenrou haciendo muy confuso el fic, así que quiero arreglar eso. No creo que el cambio sea tan drástico en los primeros dos caps pero si cambiara mucho el final del último.

Además, mi manera de escribir cambio un poco, se me hace muy raro leer esto de nuevo xD

En fin, espero sus respuestas, si no hay nada borrare el fic muy a mi pesar :T

Atte – Portgas D. Monica

Pd .- Para los lectores que me agregaron a Facebook, aviso que cambie de cuenta hace unos días por lo que si ya no me tienen en sus contactos fue porque di de baja el otro. Si quieren agregarme de nuevo, mi Facebook nuevo está en mi Profile 


End file.
